warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots en Hulstlichts fanfictions/ideeën...
Waarschuwing! Hier gaan héél veel spoilers op staan. DIT IS DUS ALLEEN VOOR HULSTLICHT EN MORGENPOOT BEDOELD! Maar natuurlijk kan je hier wel kijken als de ff klaar is om te zien hoe we alles hebben opgebouwd (als iemand dat boeit XD) En als je toch besluit om te kijken deze informatie is nog in opbouw en kan altijd nog aangepast worden. Groetjes Morgenpoot en Hulstlicht :) Ideeën Morgenpoot Tulpblad is mijn personage, een wachter-zalzijn. Een witte poes met rode vlekken en groenbruin achtige ogen. Ze is speels en kan, als enige van het Genootschap, goed met poesiepoezen overweg. Ze is dol op eten maar walgt van eekhoorns omdat ze vindt dat daar teveel haar aan zit. Ze haat het om de jongste te zijn, de oudste zijn vindt ze juist heerlijk. Als katten stom tegen haar doen dan bekvecht ze liever en knokt ze (meestal) niet. Als ze geen tegenargument of harde opmerking meer kan verzinnen dan loopt ze gewoon weg. Ze houdt niet van bevelen en is koppig, maar soms ziet ze de ernst van de situatie. Als ze een belangrijke taak krijgt dan schept ze daar weleens over op. Ze is heel nieuwsgierig, en als er iets aan de hand is wil ze meteen weten wat er gebeurd is.thumb|Personage Morgenpoot Voor haar vriendinnen komt ze áltijd op, ze vindt het ook een goede manier om ruzies bij te leggen. Ze kan meestal wel goed met iedereen overweg, vooral de oudsten houden van haar. Dat komt omdat ze best vaak straf heeft omdat ze erg ondeugend is, waardoor ze veel tijd bij de oudsten doorbrengt (met muizengal aan haar poten...) Ik heb een idee (staat ook bij commentaar maar hier uitgebreider): Goed, dan wordt ze adviseur en de geesten kiezen dan ook een nieuwe stemmengeest voor haar, die zelf adviseur is geweest. Haar oude stemmengeest vindt dit echter niet leuk en wordt boos op de andere geesten. Als straf maken ze van hem een vuurgeest (een kwade geest dus). Maar hij wordt daardoor juist krachtiger en blijft Lotusblad en Tulpblad steeds meer tegenwerken. Uiteindelijk gebeurd er iets waardoor hij kan terugkeren naar het woud. Lotusblad komt er dan eindelijk achter dat haar bestemming die van een adviseur is en samen met Tulpblad verslaat ze hem. Dan mogen ze samen met Bernageblad en Boterbloemblad de proef doen en krijgen ze hun volledige namen: Taxus (Tulpblad), Sneeuwklokje (Lotusblad), Braambes (Bernageblad) en Adelaarsvaren(Boterbloemblad) Commentaar Hulstlicht: Van die geesten is goed heb de afbeelding geplaats en wil je ook goede trekjes van je personage geven? Nu klinkt ze echt een gemene poes (niet gemeen bedoelt). En is het goed dat we een andere naam pakken als genootschap het trekt te hard op de ff van MvS109. Je naam moet dan toch uiteindelijk Taxus zijn? Anders word je aangezien voor een leerling en ik zou dan pas planten naam doen na leerlingentijd tenzij je verwacht dat iedereen iets in hun kittentijd moet doen. Je mag Boterbloem gebruiken maar is dat niet meer een naam voor een poes? Ideeën Hulstlicht thumb|Lotus/blad, Sneeuwklokje Met dank aan de geweldige Avondpoot Ik wou haar als rang geven de wijze kat (nee niet oud nee). Zoiets als de medicijnkat maar dan vooral tekenen van de Sterrenclan ontcijferen en adviesen geven. Zij kan ook helpen met onderlingen problemen. Zij is niet de dienaar van de Clan maar van de Sterrenclan dus zij vraagt een grote verantwoordelijkheid. Het nadeel hiervan is dat zij geen realties mag hebben met andere katten. Dus geen partner en ook geen vriendinnen of vrienden. Een eventueel karakter is: vriendelijk, mysterieus, trouw (spreekt ook voor zich) en hier paar slechte karakters... ze kan haar geduld verliezen als katten lomp beginnen te doen. Ze is snel jalours en wil altijd alles weten. Dit is nog niet zeker vastgesteld en de naam komt binnenkort. Wat we eventueel kunnen doen is er nog een tweede groep bijdoen zodat ze vijanden hebben of anders moeten we het onderling laten gebeuren want elk verhaal moet toch wel zijn obstakels hebben anders is het niet echt een verhaal meer toch? Als we voor een tweede groep gaan dacht ik iets van een moeras groep met donkere plekken en heel veel modder enz. Als we iets onderling doen kunnen we 1 kat pakken of meerdere die dan boos zijn op bepaalde katten en zo hun leven willen ruïneren ofz? Dat kunnen we altijd nog in het detail uitwerken. En is het goed dat we het ceremoniespreken overlaten aan de leider en dat vervangen wat mijn personage moet voorstellen? Alleen nog een naam voor die naam... Verbinder? Idk heb daarvoor even geen inspiratie Morgenpoot bedenk jij dat anders maar op voorwaarden dat het wel iets nice heeft of iets mysterieus. De namen zijn me nog niet duidelijk. Een Bloem als kitten. Blad erachter als leerling. En Blad weglaten met krijger. Wat we kunnne doen is dat de leerling als voorvoegsel de bloem houd en als "afgestudeerde leerling" kunnen we misschien doen dat het een plant is dat iets te maken heeft met het karakter bv. Klimop: Hoe je steeds naar boven klimpt en moeilijk loslaat? hulpmiddeltje bij namen bedenken: http://www.bladmineerders.nl/plantenf/pl_nederl.htm naam personage als het goed is?:thumb|Dit idee had ik ongeveer bij het territorium van de moerasgroep is dat goed? Lotus (kitten) Lotusblad (leerling...duh) Sneeuwklok(je)= kan leven in donkere tijden Nog even een knallend idee voor mijn personage. De geesten hadden normaal gezien een ander lot voot haar als jager met een partner en later kits. Maar aangezien dat zij ook geschikt is voor adviseur word haar taak veranderd. Het enige probleem is dat de geesten dit verborgen houden en Lotus alsnog iemand kiest als partner tegen de regels in (ik weet het.... het is cliche maar toch wil ik graag dat het gebeurt xD) alleen mogen de geesten er niets aan doen omdat het hun fout is. Haar kittens worden wel ontnomen. De kater waar ze een relatie mee heeft is Braambes (kijk foto) hij is een loyale vechtern maar kan soms ook redelijk arrogant zijn. Gaan we beginnen met onze kittentijd of leerlingen tijd want als we kittentijd pakken kunnen we onze interesses laten tonen voor hetgene wat ze later willen doen. En ik heb een uitgebreide gedachten over hoe mijn personage openduur adviseur word. De taak die een advisthumb|Bernage/ Bernageblad/ Braambeseur vraagt veel opoffering voor maar geeft ook een vorm van macht terug. Daarom kan niet iedere willekeurige kat het worden. Het word gekozen door de geesten. Daarom zal Lotus(blad) een halve maan als jager in training gaan. Tijdens een volle maan klimt zij op een plaats waar de leider normaal moet staan en spreekt deze woorden uit (met een lagere stem en al): "Een vijand van zwart en wit zal komen en zal en wezen doden. Hij de onvoorbereiden zullen verliezen maar het kan voorkomen worden aan jullie om te kiezen." Iedereen kijkt haar raar aan en cetera en ze geloven haar niet dus gaan gewoon verder behalve Taxus (die een vriendin is van Lotusblad neem ik aan?) en Loof die het tafereel van een voorspelling kent. Er komt diezelfde nacht een das binnen en gaat opweg naar de kraamkamer maar Taxusblad had samen met paar andere wachters die hem wilde steunen de das verjaargt wegens Lotusblads voorspelling. Dan neemt Loof haar mee enz. en dan blijkt dat zij de geschikte is om de volgende adviseur te worden. Vind je dit een goed idee Morgenpoot? Als je in bepaalde dingen bezwaren hebt moet je het maar zeggen. Wat is trouwens de leerlingen naam van Taxus want Taxus is toch geen bloem? Maar goed wat is het verband tussen Lotus en Taxus? Zijn ze zussen? vriendinnen? nichten? hebben ze dezelfde leeftijd ongeveer en nog van die dingen. We kunnen ook een kat Vera noemen xD. Of Aloë Vera ;). Wat denk je ervan. Er noemt dus een plant kei droog oma's oorbel...? 5 min verder zoeken kom ik een grootmoeders oorbel tegen? Ah en Morgenpoot er bestaat er ook 1 dat noemt Morgenster die had je ook kunnen gebruiken ;). Commentaar Morgenpoot: Ok, laten we dan doen, bloem als kit, daarna plant + blad (dat is makkelijker te onthouden voor de lezer), en daarna plant zonder blad, maar dan wel iets met het karakter ofzo. Taxusblad is als kit bijna doodgegaan door een taxusbes (een doodsbes dus). Beuk beukt heel graag (XD), en de rest bijv. Loof is als kit van angst in een kleine loofboom geklommen en een vechter moest haar komen redden (XD XD)... Eén dingetje: genootschap lijkt er juist niet op want zij heeft toch een Stam? Wijze kat misschien een raadgever? Avondpoot heeft die rang ook in Elementen, dus we moeten dat wel ff vragen. Misschien is het Genootschap van het Donkere Moeras iets? En Hulstlicht, vraagje, ik kan geen foto plakken vanwege de veiligheidsmaatregelen van mijn browser, kan je A.U.B mijn foto plakken? Hier is de link Die foto van het moerasterritorium is perfect! Boterbloem kan miss voor een goudkleurig katje zijn (aangezien het een bloem is en dus een kit). Is het goed als Boterbloem (als jij die niet gaat gebruiken) mijn broer is? En dan later een jager zalzijn, zijn naam weet ik niet. Ik heb ook een jager genaamd Brandnetel toegevoegd (scherpe tong). Waarom zei je GOUDSBLOEM? Bedoelde je niet BOTERBLOEM? ;) Oké dus dan Tulp, Tulpbad en later Taxus? Dat is ook goed... Zullen we doen dan ze nichten zijn? Taxus' kitnaam is Tulp. En dat idee voor adviseur is heel leuk bedacht! :) Sneeuwbes vind ik de mooiste van degene die je nu nog overhebt, maar dat is jouw keuze. En is het goed dat Waterkers (aangezien jij die niet gaat gebruiken voor Lotus) mijn geestenstem van binnen is (zie ideeën). Dan is het een blauwgrijze poes, die heeft leren zwemmen in de tijd dat ze bij de Rivierclan leefde. Boterbloems volwassen naam is Adelaarsvaren (zie ideeën) Schema's Personage Morgenpoot Uiterlijk: witte poes met rode vlekken en groenbruin achtige ogen Naam kit: Tulp Naam zalzijn wachter: Tulpblad Naam wachter: Taxus Windrichting proef: west Verwant aan: Boterbloem (broer), Lotus (nicht) Stemmengeest: Waterkers - blauwgrijze poes met blauwe ogen, kon zwemmen omdat ze een verbannen Rivierclankat was, sloot zich later aan bij de Stam van de Groene Wouden. Personage Hulstlicht Uiterlijk: door Hulstlicht Naam kit: Lotus Naam zalzijn jager: Lotusblad Naam zalzijn adviseur: Lotusblad Naam adviseur: Sneeuwklokje Windrichting proef: zuid Verwant aan: Tulp (nicht), Boterbloem (neef) Stemmengeest: DOOR HULSTLICHT Bijpersonage Morgenpoot Uiterlijk: goudkleurig katertje Naam kit: Boterbloem Naam zalzijn jager: Boterbloemblad Naam jager: Adelaarsvaren Windrichting proef: oost Verwant aan: Tulp (zus), Lotus (nicht) Stemmengeest: onbekend Bijpersonage Hulstlicht Uiterlijk: lichtbruin cypers met een witte borst en poten Naam kit: Bernage Naam zalzijn vechter: Bernageblad Naam vechter: Braambes Windrichting proef: noord Verwant aan: Denneblad (zus) Stemmengeest: onbekend De Personages Leider: Spar - donkerbruine cyperse kater met groene ogen -Naamverwijzing: scherpe klauwen doen aan sparrennaalden denken- Adviseur: Loof - lichtgrijze poes met een prachtige fluffy staart -Naamverwijzing: is als kit een keer van schrik in een kleine loofboom achter de kraamkamer geklommen, durfde er niet meer uit- Zalzijn: Lotusblad - BESCHRIJVING DOOR HULSTLICHT -Naam later: Sneeuwklokje- Genezer: Sneeuwbes - sneeuwwitte poes met prachtige ogen -Naamsverwijzing: sneeuwwitte vacht- Vechters: Eik- Stevige schildpadpoes -Naamverwijzing: Ze gaat om met eikels (nee hoor xD) : Ze staat stevig met haar poten op de grond Zalzijn: Bernageblad - Lichtbruine cyperse kater met witte borst (geen idee hoe je hem precies beschrijft, is al bijna een volmaakte vechter) -Naam later: Braambes- Beuk - sterke rode kater -Naamverwijzing: beukt erg graag- Zalzijn: Madeliefblad - lichtbruin poesje (zij is de enige die niet de proef doet aan het eind van het verhaal) -Naam later: Den- Jagers: Brandnetel - zwart witte kater, kan erg fel zijn -Naamverwijzing: heeft een scherpe tong- Zalzijn: Boterbloemblad - broer van Tulpblad, goudkleurig katertje -Naam later: Adelaarsvaren- Wachters: Kastanje - roodbruine kater met amberkleurige ogen -Naamverwijzing: heeft een kastanjebruine vacht- Zalzijn: Tulpblad - witte poes met rode vlekken en groene ogen, MORGENPOOTS PERSONAGE -Naam later: Taxus- De Rangen De Stam van de Groene Wouden. Iedereen daar heeft dan de naam van een boom, of iets wat daarmee te maken heeft (het mag wat mij betreft ook iets van een struik of een blad zijn XD) Dan kunnen we zelf allerlei rangen doen, zoals genezer, een soort medicijnkat. Ik heb de volgende namen en rangen bedacht (je kan er natuurlijk allemaal dingen aan toe voegen of dit hele idee helemaal skippen XD): -Als kit heb je een bloem als naam. -Als leerling zit er -blad achter je naam. -Als vechter wordt -blad weggehaald en vervangen voor een plant of boom. De naam zegt al wat ze doen. -Als jager wordt -blad weggehaald en vervangen voor een plant of boom. Jagers moeten dus prooi vangen. -Genezer, een soort medicijnkat zonder kennis over geesten. -Een nieuwe rang: Wachter. Deze bewaken de grenzen en slapen soms zelfs daar, dus buiten het kamp. Deze leerlingen doen in een viertal de proef (als ze klaar zijn om wachter te worden). Eén waakt een nacht bij het noorden, de ander bij het westen enz. Het achtervoegsel -blad wordt weggehaald en vervangen door een plant of boom. -Een nieuwe rang: Adviseur. Deze kat verklaard de tekens van de geesten voor de genootschap, geeft raad over bijv. de proef. Hij/zij mag geen relaties hebben en moet iedereen gelijk behandelen. De Adviseur helpt soms ook met de keuze voor een nieuwe leider. Deze kat helpt ook met problemen van de gewone katten in de genootschap met hun problemen hij/zij heeft veel contact met de geesten en kan daardoor dingen zien die gaan gebeuren alleen mag ze dat niet zeggen. -Leider. Als leider heb je de macht in de Stam, je hebt geen negen levens. Je kan aftreden en afgezet worden. (dit is commentaar van Hulstlicht): Ik ben accoord met alle rangen we moeten wel kijken of ze al niet eerder gebruikt zijn. Met de namen zijn we het allebij eens neem ik aan. Maar word dan de rang die mijn personage word adviseur? Klinkt goed. Verhaallijn Ideeën Morgenpoot: Als ik het proloog mag maken, ik heb daar een idee voor: Allemaal geesten zitten bij een poel en geest één zegt: 'Het is tijd.' Dan staat geest twee op. 'Ik ben bereid de stemmengeest voor deze kitten te worden.' Instemmend gemompel, dan zegt geest één: 'Waterkers, denk je dat je klaar bent voor deze taak? Het wordt lastig, ik weet dat deze poes een speciaal lot heeft verbonden met dat van een ander...' Een kat verschijnt in de poel en ze zien het gezicht van Lotus. 'Deze kat zal te maken hebben met het speciale lot van deze kat.' Dan zegt Waterkers: 'Alleen de sterkste katten worden uitgekozen om stemmengeest te worden. Het is een eer en ik zal deze jonge kat met plezier opleiden.' De katten knikken en geest één staat op. 'Waterkers, jij hebt een ervaring die zelfs buiten de grenzen van de Stammen gaan. Jij zal de stemmengeest van deze kat worden. Als geesten weten wij hoe zij genoemd zal worden: Tulp. Treed toe...' Die laatste woorden dan met zo'n coole echo. En dan stapt Waterkers in de poel en wordt opgeslokt door het heldere water. Natuurlijk zal er niet écht geest één en twee staan, maar voor Waterkers de blauwgrijze poes en voor geest één bijvoorbeeld de cyperse kater. Daarbij zal ik het uitgebreider beschrijven zodat het stuk langer wordt. Mag ik het proloog schrijven en zo ja, mag ik dit dan schrijven? (Ik weet dat het heel precies is, maar we moeten eerst goed op gang komen...) Voor de verdere verhaallijn staat er een idee bij mijn ideeën. Als je het goedkeurd zal ik het hier plaatsen. Commentaar Hulstlicht: De proloog ziet er goed uit. Alleen word de naam van mijn personage er niet in vermeld en die van jou wel. Oh nu krijg ik opeens een spetterend idee zal het zometeen bij mijn ideeën zetten. Wat ik wel raar vind is dat je al een proloog hebt terwijl we nog geen duidelijke verhaallijn hebben. Ik zou deze proloog als basis gebruiken maar nog niet plaatsen. Want als de verhaallijnen duidelijker zijn en een vorm aannemen kunenn we altijd nog bepaalde dingen toevoegen aan de proloog die nog meer over het verhaal vertellen. Overig De Proef Het is gewoon een soort wake maar dan doen ze het per vier, ieder in een richting, Noord, Oost, Zuid, West, dus heeft het niet echt iets met planten te maken, behalve dat hun naam later een boom of plant wordt. Wanneer er geen vier katten zijn die klaar zijn gaan er richtlijnen wegvallen of wachten ze totdat ze met vier zijn. Er beginnen altijd vier leerlingen tegelijkertijd, die ook tegelijkertijd klaar zijn met hun opleiding. Als één van hen gewond raakt of door andere redenen niet kan meedoen met de proef vallen er richtlijnen weg. In het verhaal wordt de proef gedaan door vier katten: Lotusblad, Taxusblad, Bernageblad en Boterbloemblad. Geesten: Boomgeesten: Deze worden gezien als de heersers van groen, dus de bomen, planten, struiken enz. Het zijn katten die in het woud leven (onzichtbaar en onaantastbaar), en ze zorgen ervoor dat alles gaat groeien Hemelgeesten: Ze leven in de lucht en zorgen voor het weer, de wolken, de sterren enz. Watergeesten: Deze gaan over de regen, rivieren en beken. Stemmengeesten: Maar weinig dode katten worden uitgekozen voor deze belangrijke taak. Ze worden gekozen en op het moment dat er een kit geboren wordt, stappen ze naar de Stemmenpoel toe. Ze lossen op en zijn voortaan lichaamloos. Ze zijn een stem in een kat (oftewel het instinct) die ze raad geeft in moeilijke tijden. Als de kat sterft dan zal een stemmengeest nooit meer een kat begeleiden, maar zal hij of zij een watergeest, hemelgeest of boomgeest worden. Vuurgeesten: Deze geesten zijn verantwoordelijk voor het vuur, omdat vuur nooit iets goeds gedaan heeft voor de Stam. Als er onweer is dan zijn dat de hemelgeesten die de kwade geesten wegjagen uit hun hemelen.